Tyrian Callows
Tyrian Callows is an antagonist in RWBY who is an associate of Salem and part of her inner circle. Statistics *'Name': Tyrian Callows *'Origin': RWBY *'Gender': Male *'Age': Unknown *'Birthday': Unknown *'Classification': Faunus (Scorpion) *'Blood Type': Unknown *'Height': 185 cm (6'1") *'Weight': 79.3 kg (174 lbs) *'Skin Color': Pale Light *'Eye Color': Gold (Normal); Purple *'Hair Color': Brown *'Alignment': Bad *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Faunus Physiology, Semblance: Aura Disruption *'Standard Equipment': The Queen's Servants *'Weaknesses': Mentally unstable and incredibly sadistic. Continual use of his Aura will cause it to decay to the point where he can be left weakened or even incapacitated. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Crazy Volley, Stinger *'Voice Actor': Yoku Shioya Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Key': Appearance Tyrian is a pale man with gold eyes and a brown ponytail braided to resemble a scorpion's tail. He wears a white sleeveless jacket with leather belts strapped to it, along with white pants. His jacket is left open, exposing his bare chest, which is crisscrossed with prominent scars. His arms are covered with purple bandages and leather vambraces. He also wears leather boots covering his entire shin with knee guards. On each earlobe is a silver, ring-shaped earring, and near the top of his left ear is another matching earring. His animal trait as a Faunus is a scorpion stinger which protrudes from his back. When not in use, he disguises it by wrapping it around his belt. His eyes can also change color from gold to purple. Personality Tyrian was described to his voice actor, Josh Grelle, as psychotic incarnate, and someone who wants to see the world burn. Tyrian appears to be a highly unstable, maladjusted, manipulative and outright sadistic individual. He frequently bursts into fits of uncontrollable, maniacal laughter and relishes in gruesome thoughts, such as removing one of Ruby Rose's eyes in revenge for her taking one of Cinder Fall's. He also expresses extreme glee when instructed to find Ruby, though is disappointed when told he must capture her alive. He finds amusement in taunting his opponents while he fights and shows joy when Team RNJR will not allow him to take Ruby without a fight, indicating a level of bloodlust. When he appears to have the upper hand in a fight he becomes overconfident and careless, letting himself take hits as long as he can continue to press the advantage. He also has a flair for the dramatic, wildly posturing and gesturing with deliberate dramatic pauses as if he were giving a stage performance. Another one of his eccentricities is sitting in a crouching position in his chair. His instability is evident when he suffers from a mental breakdown after hearing he disappointed Salem. Tyrian proceeds to cry in despair before viciously retaliating against a Beowolf which lunges at him and regaining a sense of his sadistic joy as he repeatedly strikes it. History Power Main Skills and Equipment The Queen's Servants: A pair of folding blades attached to his bracers, used by Tyrian for mostly slashing attacks. The wrist blades also possess a set of barrels underneath the plating which Tyrian can use to fire from a distance and at close range as a surprise attack. *'Crazy Volley': Tyrian fires high-powered bullets from his wrist blades at his opponents either mid- to short-range combat. Semblance: Aura Disruption: Tyrian's Semblance allows him to disrupt a person's Aura. He does this by coating his arm in a purple glow, and if he touches someone's Aura it fades away from the area he touched, leaving the victim vulnerable to attacks. Faunus Physiology: *'Scorpion Tail': **'Stinger': Crouching down, Tyrian strikes his opponent with his scorpion tail, additionally inflicting poison that damages their bodies from the inside until decay. Former Skills and Equipment Relationships *Qrow Branwen In Other Media Movies * Omakes * Spin-offs * Crossovers * Video Games * Music * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Faunus Category:Salem's Inner Faction Category:RWBY Characters